


Spell for Happiness

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Music, Love, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: Wanda can finally live a happy life with her beloved husband.





	Spell for Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff / Vision  
Inspired by the song - I Put A Spell On You - Marilyn Manson (Original version by Screamin' Jay" Hawkins)
> 
> _I am yours, yours, yours_  
_I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_I love you I love you!_
> 
> Takes place after Endgame

“I put a spell on you, because you’re mine,” Wanda hummed happily as she walked into her perfectly clean living room. Vision was sitting on their pretty yellow couch, reading a paper. 

“What are you singing, love?” he asked cheerfully. Wanda smiled warmly; she was always happy see her husband. 

“Oh, just this one quite well known song. You’ve never heard of it?” 

Vision shook her head, and Wanda continued talking: 

“I found a great version of it, by someone named Manson I think? Anyways, I haven’t heard that song in a while. It made me think of us.” 

“Oh,” Vision said. “How so?” 

“Well, for one, I love you. And you’re mine.” 

Wanda frowned and thought hard – she knew she was missing something important. Had she forgotten something? Had she left the stove on perhaps, or forgotten to do the laundry? 

“And I...” What was she forgetting? 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“Vision... I think I put a spell on you. An actual magic-spell, I mean.” 

“What do you mean, honey? I think I would know if I was under your spell.” 

Yes, what was she saying? What spell had she... 

Wanda’s look darkened as she understood what her words meant, and she sank to her knees. 

“I used my magic to create you,” she said, realization washing over her. “Didn’t I?” 

“Wanda, whatever do you mean my love? You didn’t create me – the Avenger’s did, after the creation of Ultron. After you joined them. Remember, pumpking?” 

“Yes, but then Thanos... He killed you, Vis.” Wanda forced herself to get up from the floor. She slowly walked to Vision and looked him in the eyes. 

“You died. You can’t be real. I made you so I wouldn’t have to live alone with my mistake.” 

“Wanda, I don’t understand...” Wanda cut Vision off by placing her hand on his chest. 

She watched in horror as her hand went right through the love of her life. 

“You are not real,” she whispered. She swiftly pulled her hand back to hit Vision with it as hard as she could. 

“You are dead!” Wanda screeched as her hand went through Vision once again. This time, the man standing in front of her faded away completely. 

The room around Wanda began disappearing too. As she fell down on the floor again, all Wanda could see through her tears was black. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope something like this will happen in the upcoming WandaVision-show. Of course it would be nice if Vision was returned to life and Wanda wouldn't have to be sad, but that would be kind of boring in my opinion...


End file.
